1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to networked computer systems, and more specifically, to a server network controller, associated firmware and server software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networked computer systems, including local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) such as the Internet, have increased bandwidth demand due to the rapidly increasing number of network installations and network users. The demand for increased bandwidth, especially on the Internet and connected sub-networks such as intra-nets, has been met by installing increasing numbers of network servers, increasing the number of network nodes. There is a need for scalability in the above-described network systems and applications, so that the network systems can be expanded as the need for increased bandwidth continues.
Typically, network switches handle load distribution in multiple server connections. Intelligent switches may route connection requests to particular servers (back-end nodes) based on a parsing of the request to determine the type or location of requested content (layer-7 or application layer switching) or standard switches may simply “spray” connection requests among servers in order to evenly distribute the network load. While a switch may filter connections based on content type, protocol type or connection age, switches do not maintain detailed information about network status and therefore other techniques must be employed to provide a rapid and robust response to changes in network status.
The above-incorporated patent application provides an alternative to routing connection requests at the switch by providing a mechanism that determines appropriate connection forwarding at a back-end node. A connection is forwarded by the switch in response to receiving a message from the back-end node handling the original connection request. While this mechanism provides intelligent forwarding of connections in that the back-end nodes generally have more information regarding network loading status and the availability and latency of requested content, the solution described requires an intelligent switch. Further, the solution described in the above-incorporated patent application has a slow response to changes in network status and content availability, as the switch routing tables must be updated in response to control messages transmitted from the back-end nodes to the switch.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved network connection routing method and system that does not require an intelligent switch and that has a fast response to changes in server load and content availability.